For The Love of Tango
by curlsandcandy23
Summary: Casey's world has fallen apart. As she tries to rebuild it, how will Derek and his new life in Spain help pick up the pieces? A story of Betrayal, Hope, Passion and the Courage to love.


"_**For The Love of Tango"**_

A/N: I do not own "Life with Derek"

This will be my first chapter fanfiction any constructive criticism is welcome and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.

--

Prologue

Casey opened her eyes to see the blaring light of her alarm clock telling her that it was 1:00 am in the morning, and she suddenly felt something was wrong.

He was in her room.

She felt his presence before she heard him.

Casey's head filled with questions. Hadn't she locked her door before she had gone to bed? Had he learned how to pick locks while he was away in Spain? How did he get in without her knowing? She had always been a light sleeper, even waking up if she heard footsteps down the hall. Most importantly what was he doing here, in her bedroom, in the middle of the night?

But suddenly all her thoughts scattered like leaves in the wind, because he had moved closer to her bed.

Her eyes widened so that she could see him better in her moon drenched room.

As he walked, Casey noticed that his footsteps where sure and impossibly silent. His lean muscles flexed under his perfectly golden skin, a gift from the sun during the hot Spanish summer days. His hair was deliciously messy, and she was sure that it had to be a sin for anyone to look that good with 

bed head.

His lips that had always held a smirk for her before were now sensually relaxed. Alas, that wasn't what scared Casey or what was making her shake all the way down to her Ice Princess Pink painted toes, no, it was his eyes, His dark chocolate eyes. Casey couldn't understand what she saw in them, it was something dark and dangerous. When she looked into them she felt like she was drowning. It consumed her.

He was a predator staking and waiting for the kill, and Casey knew indefinitely that she was his prey.

Swiftly and gracefully he pulled back her blankets to reveal her lacy pink silk pajama top. Her heart stopped and sped up all at the same time. She couldn't move, couldn't think. He had stolen the very breath from her, and he was about to steal something else. Bringing his head down he took her lips with his in a searing soul burning kiss.

And Casey felt herself melt. She wanted to bring him closer to her; she couldn't get enough of him. Every inch of her body began to pulsate and quiver. His lips made their way below her ear and he whispered her name.

Casey couldn't hold it back any longer, her lips opened to say his name in a soft moan.

"Derek" Casey cried.

Casey woke up with a start.  
She had just had another one of those insane dreams again. They had been plaguing her for what seemed to be every night now. She had to get up and take a cold shower because it had somehow become unbearably hot in her bedroom. Her silk PJ's that she once thought of as a little too reveling now felt like a winter coat. Forget the shower, maybe an ice bath would help…

As she walked down the hall she noticed that the house was quite.  


Too quite…

And then she remembered that the family had left. Yesterday the house had been full of commotion with all the packing they had to do to get ready for the family's summer trip to Spain. Everyone (except Casey) was excited to go see Derek after not seeing him for over 3 years.

Casey on the other hand, hadn't seen Derek since the day before he had left. The day when he had embarrassed them both and told her he had some feelings for her. He had surprised the living hell out of her, and at that time all she felt was confusion and fear, she hadn't even seen him off when he had gotten on the plain.

After he had moved to a different continent it had become easier to avoid him. Casey never wanted to know anything about Derek's new life in Spain, leaving the table if the family brought him up. They eventually got the point and didn't mention him around her. The year after he had left she never took his phone calls, and sent back his letters unopened, she had even gone so far as staying with her father at the only time Derek had ever come to visit. Eventually he stopped, and Casey began to rebuild her life, without Derek.

Thank goodness she wasn't going on the trip. After all she was busy with her Internship and her new fiancé, Elton. She had a great boyfriend that was stable and as goal oriented as she was. Predictable and reliable that's what she loved about Elton. He was everything Derek wasn't.

Now she had what she had always wanted, an organized life, without mayhem or drama. She was free now to pursue her dreams of being a lawyer and she even had time to keep up with her one true passion, Dance. Casey's Dreams where all finally coming true.

A/N: Don't worry Casey's dream bubble will soon pop; But who will be there when Casey's world is falling down?

Please review it's what keeps me going. Much love C&C23


End file.
